Planning for the development of a statewide comprehensive cancer program for the State of Oklahoma has proceeded in accordance with a detailed schedule developed in June of 1973. The main objective has been to collect and review relative data of all cancer related activities throughout the State and to establish and review feasible alternatives for the creation of a State of Oklahoma coordinated program in cancer. Interviews have been conducted with cancer scientists at four institutions. Additional personal interviews have been conducted with key members of the medical staff of major hospitals in Oklahoma City and Tulsa. The planning committee at the Oklahoma Health Sciences Center has also been working with a special Oklahoma State Cancer Committee appointed by the Honorable David Hall, Governor of the State of Oklahoma, in the summer of 1973. During the second year of planning, it is proposed to obtain final decisions on the best approach to implement a statewide program. Finally, the necessary financial projections and resulting schedules for program implementation will be made in order to aid policy makers throughout the State and make final decisions with respect to their commitment to the program plan.